


I Know the End

by sariek



Series: Time, a maniac scattering dust [1]
Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27083401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sariek/pseuds/sariek
Summary: 結束與開始總是緊緊相扣的。
Relationships: Neil & The Protagonist (Tenet), Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Series: Time, a maniac scattering dust [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976644
Kudos: 24





	I Know the End

_Be near me when my light is low,_

_When the blood creeps, and the nerves prick_

_And tingle; and the heart is sick,_

_And all the wheels of Being slow._

_Be near me when the sensuous frame_

_Is rack’d with pangs that conquer trust;_

_And Time, a maniac scattering dust,_

_And Life, a Fury slinging flame._

_Be near me when my faith is dry,_

_And men the flies of latter spring,_

_That lay their eggs, and sting and sing_

_And weave their petty cells and die._

_Be near me when I fade away,_

_To point the term of human strife,_

_And on the low dark verge of life_

_The twilight of eternal day._

_— Alfred Tennyson 《In memoriam A.H.H.》_

潮濕的雨天咬著他風衣的一角留下深色的水漬，他不是很喜歡布達佩斯的雨天，儘管空氣不致潮濕，始終有種粘膩感咬著他不放。秋天的風不至於刺骨但依舊懾人，他將外衣領口收緊了一點，由市區緩步往國會大廈的方向走去，沒有沿著多瑙河，而是在舊街區的小巷四處穿越。

如果尼爾在的話他們是會沿著河邊散步的，他們會在經過多瑙河畔之鞋時默聲哀悼，尼爾會蹲下來獻花，接著起身挽著他的手漫步向前。他想念那裡的氣味，他想念尼爾。但如今他不願也無法再加快腳步，只能緩緩徐行，踏過那些不再平整的路面。

他上個月在夢裡見到了尼爾，或者說是下個月。他在夢中甦醒發現自己躺在他們藏在希臘的安全屋裡，尼爾睡在他身旁，頭髮凌亂，他看不清他的臉，感到全身僵硬，在床上動彈不得許久。直到他能夠移動一根手指時，尼爾已經轉過身來看著他。金色的瀏海沾黏著血漬，其餘的紅色液體沿著他的額角流到柔軟的白色枕頭上。他感受到自己的眼淚順著臉頰流了下來，尼爾用手擦過他的眼淚，再用雙唇吻去。

發生的事情就是發生了，他聽到尼爾溫柔又殘忍地說。你不用再想了。

他醒來的時候感到麻木，當安全屋不再安全，夢境不是最佳的居所，他第一次感到被詛咒。

他曾經在被問及死法時半開玩笑地要求要老死，還不知道自己即將被困在自己的咒語中無法掙脫。

五十六歲，他想。以現在人類的平均壽命來說根本太年輕了，但他當年志願加入CIA時就清楚知道，普通人的時間線再也不適用於他。而這個夢境使他相信，他的大腦希望他忘掉尼爾，他必須加快腳步才行。

收到信的那個清晨他凌亂的收拾著本就不多的行李，搭了最早的船班回到離機場最近的島嶼。他反覆地如著魔般閱讀檢查那封信，如往常一樣動用了一切的人力進行排查，檢視了一個個可能的發信點，最後得到的結論在一步步啃食他瀕臨崩潰的大腦與記憶。

他在踏進旋轉門前安排了一切補給，帶上了書籍和足量的藥物，沒有人與他同行。經歷過前幾次的旅行，五年的逆行已經不是一個太大的問題。就像搭了太多次的遠程班機就覺得五小時的班機像轉瞬之間一樣。唯一的問題是他無可避免地意識到自己又老了許多，而他記得這個時空裡的他是三十五歲，在他的人生中以線性來看，與尼爾相遇的五年後。

他已經很久沒有來到這裡了，他們在一次突襲後放棄了這個據點，或者像尼爾說的，家。

再次見到門口的老警衛讓他感覺十分怪異，他從來無法習慣這個。見到他參加過的葬禮主角又再次年輕是一個難以形容的詭譎情況。他低調的打了招呼，墨鏡和拉高的衣領讓老警衛沒有辦法立刻認出他，只是安靜地目送他踏進電梯。

他們的家在一處傳統口字型公寓的五樓，走廊間鄰居們種滿了各式花草。剛剛電梯的聲響驚動到了某個住戶養的小型犬，右前方的住家傳來悶悶的狗吠聲。他花了點時間重新回憶這個他走過無數次的長廊，接著走到那個他與尼爾相擁接吻過無數次的門廊。

他深吸一口氣，拿出鑰匙，緩慢地打開門鎖。

正常情況下從踏入門廊到開門之前尼爾會設置各種不同的道具來防範各種意外，他稱之為一些小實驗。大多是如小學生惡作劇般的電擊之類的行動。但這天沒有，而他在踏進門廊看到監視螢幕的瞬間理解了原因。這裡以前有這個東西嗎？他想，他對細節的記憶已不復從前。

「我以為你不來了。」他聽到尼爾清亮的英國腔。「電梯是個非常意外的選擇。」

他瘸著腳走進前廳，尼爾聽到了有東西在地板拖行的聲音，急忙跳了起來。在看到男人歪斜著站立時愣住了，他走向前，摘掉男人的墨鏡，沙啞地說：「你的腳。」

「輻射的後遺症。」他輕聲說。「最好多注意點。」

「我可以看看嗎？」尼爾擔憂地說，他聽到這句話忍不住笑了。

「可以，但我已經見過全世界最好的醫生了。你不可能有辦法。」

「我只是想知道有什麼方法可以讓你舒服點。」

「或許一張椅子？」

尼爾順了順頭髮，領著男人坐到最近的一張沙發上，慌張地說要煮咖啡同時把墨鏡還給了他。男人環顧了公寓一圈，一切都像當初一樣。他演練過見到尼爾該有的反應，思緒連日盤據在他的腦海。他清楚知道這天會發生什麼，但他讓尼爾先煮咖啡，青年太緊張了，或許咖啡可以有些幫助。

尼爾將咖啡壺放在桌上，在玻璃桌面砸出一些聲響，接著在男人對面的座位坐下。他抬頭，便對上了男人的眼神，尼爾突然感到困窘，別開頭去盯著桌腳。直到男人開口：「怎麼了？」

「你，」他揉著太陽穴說，「你一點都沒變。」

「老了。」

「少來了，」尼爾對他笑了笑，接著說：「你還是很性感。」

他很想伸出手揉揉尼爾的頭髮，但雙手卻僵硬地擱在腿上。沒有規定兩人都是順行的時候不能觸碰，尼爾上次這樣說的時候他們接吻了。但這次他卻覺得如果觸碰了尼爾，如果這個時候的他選擇觸動這個漣漪，有些事物的本質會跟著改變。

尼爾沒接話，安靜地喝著咖啡跨越了這尷尬的半刻鐘，直到男人的一句話強制他們開始出聲。

「我為什麼需要在這？」

「你知道原因的。」

「我需要你親口告訴我。」

尼爾嘆了口氣，揉亂了頭髮，結結巴巴地說：「你求婚了。」

「而你拒絕了。」尼爾翻了個白眼，男人輕輕點了點頭，示意尼爾繼續說下去。

「你一直都喜歡布達佩斯，你說這是最浪漫的城市。」尼爾用手掩著嘴輕笑。「我一直不懂，直到你求婚的那一刻。」

「而你老是調侃我只是喜歡這裡便宜的物價。」男人補充。

尼爾笑著表達這個想法直到這一刻都沒有改變。但笑容漸漸轉變，男人看著尼爾勉強勾起的嘴角，不太確定迎面而來的會是什麼。

「你還記得你求婚時說了什麼嗎？」

「記得。」

尼爾沒有等他完成最後一格音節便接著說，「你居然說，我可以愛你嗎？」

「我很生氣，」尼爾吐了一口氣，像他每次生氣時那樣。「好像你之前看著的不過是我的倒影。這不公平，你明明知道我有多渴望你。」

「慾望跟愛不是同一件事。」他覺得自己聽起來十分抽離。

「我愛你。」尼爾的語氣瀰漫著壓抑的怒氣。「我他媽愛你愛到快瘋掉了。」

尼爾站了起來，坐到離他最近的位置，直直的盯著他看，不允許對方逃避自己的眼神。「所以告訴我，」他說，「有什麼是我該知道的。」

他終於伸出手，抓住尼爾的肩膀，卻沒有勇氣將他攬入懷中。他只悄悄的回應，如果你想要前進，就不該沈溺在回憶裡看著結果。

「這不是我的回憶，這是現在。」尼爾沮喪地說。

「但你想知道我的回憶，你知道這是沒有用的，發生的事情就是發生了。」

尼爾抬起頭想說點什麼，最後只是聳聳肩讓男人鬆手，接著垂著肩膀往男人身上靠了過去。

「你知道我只是害怕失去你。」此刻的尼爾說的不是死亡。

「我知道，但如果我的記憶還準確，你應該沒聽到我砸壞任何傢俱和杯盤。」

「不，你沒有。」尼爾笑了。「但你在任務開始前五分鐘問這個問題，你就不用留下來面對我，真有你的。」

「這天我的性命掌握在你手中。」

「是啊，布達佩斯監獄的門掌握在我手中，你都不怕我漏開一扇門謀殺你。」

「我信任你。」

「我知道。」尼爾眨眨眼。

「你就算對我沒有任何感情，我也還是信任你。」

「這就是最痛苦的部分了，你是個傻瓜。」

「可能吧。」他的語氣中盡量隱藏了情緒。

「不過你拿著戒指單膝下跪了。」尼爾轉移話題，他們的對話總是這樣，由一點毫無道理的跳躍過去另一端，而尼爾總是掌握方向的那一個。「我沒想過會這樣被求婚。」

「你知道的，我很傳統。」

「你永遠都讓我驚喜。」

男人突然覺得頭暈，這個經歷太古怪了。他看著靠在他肩上的尼爾，然後注意到了對方手指上套著的金色戒指。「你戴上了？」

「你就把他放在桌上，我忍不住。」尼爾嘆了口氣，「我是你的人了，無論你有沒有用這個套著我。」

尼爾終於離開他，坐了起來，雙手撐在沙發椅上。他看著男人，抿著嘴。他想，問他接下來會發生什麼，於是他付諸行動。男人沒有回答他，而是捧著他的臉輕輕地吻上那緊抿的雙唇。

這就夠了，尼爾想。他喜歡這個模稜兩可的答案。

我們可以跳舞嗎？尼爾問。他點點頭，年輕男人開心地走到唱機前拿出唱片，放了他們最愛的曲子。「無論下雨或晴天。」他對男人說著，伸出了手。

尼爾把男人拉到懷裡，輕輕擁著，要男人把重量放在他身上，所有的重量。於是他照做，腳踩在尼爾的腳上，隨著音樂的節奏輕輕搖晃。尼爾把頭靠在男人額角，滿足的像得到獎賞的小狗。他們安靜的跳完這一曲，尼爾自始至終都面帶笑容，他也是。尼爾知道了嗎？他思索著，卻在深思之前決定擁著尼爾的此刻該放棄思考，他不真的在乎他們彼此現在知道了些什麼。

男人在更年輕的自己回到公寓前緩緩地離開，尼爾扶他到門口，遞給了他一本舊詩集，沒有再提要幫他治療的事情，接著在離別前慎重的吻了他的額頭。他聽到自己說了再見，尼爾沒有回答，只是擺了擺手。

他這次選擇往多瑙河畔走去，在沿途的雜貨店買了包煙，坐在河畔安靜地讀尼爾剛才給他的詩集。

男人還記得這本書，多年前的某個夏天尼爾在維也納買的。他抬頭看見一個獨自走過的老人，突然想到他無法和尼爾一起變老，他想到自己不可能變老。他記得他還年輕的時候，有過這膽戰心驚的一天，記得那時的他回到他們公寓後美好的一切。記憶像油，無論好壞，你很難用溫和的水沖洗掉。你能做的只有用滾燙的熱水沖過，並不畏懼可能破裂的水管。而關於尼爾的所有，即便是死亡，他都不願意遺忘。

他將書翻到最後一頁，掉出了一張記著書中內容的書籤。在我的生命即將消逝時陪著我，上面寫。

這個時刻，有尼爾在這個世界，他想，他很樂意就這樣離開。

**Author's Note:**

> *他們跳舞的曲目是Ray Charles的《Come rain or come shine》  
> *尼爾送的詩集是丁尼生精選。


End file.
